


Puppy Tails - Driving

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [123]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Driving, Funny, Humor, Puppies, Puppy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Gladstone pick John and his parents up at Heathrow Airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Driving

Sherlock clipped Gladstone’s safety belt into the front passenger seat, closed the door and made his way around to the driver’s side. He slid in and looked at Gladstone wagging his tail sitting happily on the seat beside him.

“Now Gladstone, I know that this is a first, you and I alone in the car, but I expect nothing but your best behaviour while I'm driving.” Sherlock iterated as he started the car. Gladstone panted and looked out of the window, excited that he was going for a ride. “Your father didn’t realise that his mum had quite so much luggage so a taxi won’t take them.” Sherlock pulled away from the curb. 

 

“I wish you’d stop doing that.” Sherlock said as he glanced over to the puppy who was thoroughly cleaning his bottom. Gladstone stopped and seemed to give him an indignant look. “Fine.” Sherlock said not wanting to suffer the scorn of his puppy. “God how long have we been driving? BORED!!!” A look at the clock showed it was 10 minutes. “This is as boring as it was when I was driving in Baskerville.” Sherlock sighed. “Imagine that, nothing but moors and rocks. You wouldn’t have liked it.”

“Woof!” Gladstone replied, wriggling around in his safety belt. There was a sharp click and Gladstone was suddenly free.

“Oh.” Sherlock said as Gladstone put his paw on his hand where it was resting on the gear stick. “Would you sit down please, this is a rather awkward place to pull over and fix your safety belt.” Gladstone panted, to Sherlock it looked like he was grinning. “Please?” Sherlock half begged before the puppy jumped on his lap and decided to lick his chin clean. “Oh that’s disgusting.” Sherlock said trying to keep his eyes on the road. “I love you but this is just going a little too far.” Gladstone moved up his body using the waistband of his trousers to get higher up. Sherlock’s eyes flew open as he felt a wet tongue in his ear.

 

Sherlock looked down at Gladstone who was happily scarfing down a Big Mac as he used a wet wipe to clean his ear and chin.

“That was truly disgusting.” Sherlock said as he dropped the wet wipe onto the floor and re-fixed Gladstone’s seat belt. “I have never been so grateful for an over priced service station in my life.” 

“Woof!” Gladstone barked as he looked at the peculiar green thing that had fallen out of his burger.

“It’s a gherkin, you like them.” Sherlock replied as Gladstone batted it with his paw. Sherlock sighed and started the engine again as Gladstone decided the gherkin wasn’t so bad and gobbled it down. “I expect you to behave this time now that you have been given your daily training treat. No more kisses while I’m driving please.” Gladstone wagged his tail. Sherlock pulled out of the parking space and drove to the car park exit. He heard a familiar click as he turned back onto the M4.

 

“Did you leave Gladstone with Mrs Hudson?” John asked as Sherlock pulled up at the pick up point. Sherlock sighed and opened the door to reveal Gladstone asleep under his legs.

“It’s incredibly awkward driving like this.” Sherlock replied as John fished a sleepy Gladstone out.

“Why didn’t you put him into his safety belt?” John asked, Sherlock smiled ironically, not wanting to point out the obvious in front of John’s mum. “Sorry….” John replied.

“Would you like me to hold him in the back?” John’s mum asked. Sherlock let out a sigh of relief as John passed the puppy over and he started to give his Nan kisses. “Oh he smells like gherkins.” She gigged as her partner finished putting the suitcases in the back.

“Wet wipes are in the glove box.” Sherlock said helpfully as he got in.

“You’ve been feeding him Big Mac’s again.” John laughed. 

“It appears that Big Mac’s are no longer useful as a training aid.” Sherlock grumbled as they pulled away.


End file.
